Paradise
by Apple Paper
Summary: Friendship flourishes within dreams, while love blossoms over time. Both are unsure if the other is real or not, bringing a hesitation. Will the search to find one another beyond their dreams begin in time? Or will they have to forever run away in their sleep in order to meet?


Title: Paradise

Pairing/s: AkaFuri

Rating: T

Warnings: None as of now.

Summary: Friendship flourishes within dreams, while love blossoms over time. Both are unsure if the other is real or not, bringing a hesitation. Will the search to find one another beyond their dreams begin in time? Or will they have to forever run away in their sleep in order to meet?

* * *

><p>§•<em><strong> Chapter One: Forward<strong>_ •§

Somewhere along the lines of losing his dear mother, and his father's strict ways of raising a single child, Akashi Seijūrō must have changed. Not that his fellow peers could have seen this alteration in his personality occur, let alone coming. For most were too scared by his family name to speak to him or befriend him beyond that of an acquaintance. It also didn't help that the change become a little more vivid when he was in middle school. Most know that a complete change in one's self doesn't happen in a day. It slowly develops, growing a little more each day until there's nothing left of the original being. That is if there ever really was an original self within the young redhead to begin with.

Seijūrō didn't wish to ever lose, in any way or form for that matter. Not to anymore, but his father. And even then, admitting that was something that would never escape out of his lips. He has too much pride to admit that the older and rather strict man had large amounts of power over him. He couldn't blame his mother's death on why his father had also changed. There wasn't much of a change to begin with. Everything was exactly the same, just stepped up a notch. Perhaps it was all in the teen's head, and nothing had drifted from the norm, but himself. Maybe it had just been his mother who made things seem not as rough as they truly were? The truth was, things had changed. The redhead was just too preoccupied with his own change.

However, did that all really matter? He at times couldn't help, and question that to himself when away from his peers, and alone. Again, it might not have mattered or was worth questioning. In the end, one thing he was sure of, he wasn't ever going to lose again. So the heavy, but rusted lock that held his sanity became undone, unleashing someone that had come to be, and he tried to control. Yet, there was no point in trying to take command. He needed to win at all cost. Even if a few fell or were hurt along the way. It's funny how in order to win; one must lose. The thing he'd lost being a part of himself. A segment of his being that left the people who did know him well to ask who he was. His reply being the same no matter who questioned…

_I am Akashi Seijūrō._

And he was on the outside. There was no denying such a thing to be false. On the inside… Well, that was a very different story. Then again… had he really changed?

Was there ever an original to begin with?

Those questions couldn't or wouldn't ever be answered, at least not yet, or if ever. Truth was, Akashi didn't know, and in the end decided it was best to go with the flow of things and life. After all, now losing was beyond that of his reach. It'll never come to him, and if it dared to take a step too close he would annihilate it.

* * *

><p>Ordinary. When one looked at him and his form it was all they saw, and at times commented aloud to fill his mind, and remind him that he was boring. Furihata Kōki didn't have many talents, and even his hobbies seemed rather simple and bland. Nothing really made him stand out above the crowd. He didn't have odd colored hair or eyes. He was normal height, weight, and enjoyed things that didn't cause people to turn around in wonder and awe. It didn't help that he couldn't bring about something extraordinary when it came to doing the things he liked. However, as normal and average as he was on the outside, within his mind he had created something that would put even the most creative movies of the century to shame.<p>

The truth was that Kōki more than often ran away in his sleep. Each night he would escape to a world of his own creation and imagination. Where he might have been, and still looked ordinary, but knew he was far from that. Since everything that was before him, and came into being within his dreams were things made by his own creative thoughts. Things he thought of, and yet couldn't put into words or even draw upon paper. The male didn't have the talent to do so, or so he thought. And it might have been odd, but his dreams had slowly become his escape, and it was a stress-free getaway he didn't really wish to share with anyone.

That was what he had told himself again, and again when he became lonely within his paradise. His mind, along with thoughts quickly forming different animals within his dream world so that it could give him something to talk to, someone to give him enough company that he wouldn't feel so alone. Because the truth was, all the fantasy he was putting into such a place wasn't worth it if he had no one to share it with. No one to taking in the sights, and be amazed while they complimented his hard work. Let alone add a bit of their very own magic to bring more than just life to what was being born, but possibly love, and passion to the world itself as well. Create something he couldn't, and would have never have thought of.

So, after years of Kōki pouring his imagination into a place where he could be extraordinary, an idea came to his mind. He wanted a friend, someone who could enjoy, and make the most of his dreamland. A being who had all the qualities that he did not. Along with stand out beyond the creativity that had been rained on, and upon what was once a blank canvas of a deep hue of black empty space. Furihata wanted someone powerful. A person who could do more than call themselves a king, but hold themselves up high and mighty like one. Rule and win like he couldn't, and would never will. He needed someone who was the complete opposite of who he was, but would still get along with him.

And with that kind of thinking, and before Furihata saw the changes coming, his little paradise gently began to go under adjustments and a transformation. It started to shift, making modifications to bring about what the god of the make-believe universe wished for, and sought after. All these new developments the brunet hadn't thought would appear had somehow left him to coward in fear as his gaze for the first time in existence fell upon another human form within his ideal utopia. The person being a teen about his age with his back facing towards him, as he stood in a field of white, slightly glowing flowers that Furihata knew he hadn't thought of, or brought to life. The male's lean form, flooding Kōki with a dominating aura, that screamed power and authority like he'd never felt before, causing him to quiver in fear, legs unable to move from where he stood, all they did was simply shake.

It was at that moment Kōki was unsure if he had wished and created his best, or worst mistake in his short sixteen years of life...

* * *

><p>Akashi's dreams came in only a deep hue of black, the light that surrounded his form not being strong enough to cause anything that could or might have been around him to glow as well, let alone be seen with his own two eyes. However, he didn't let it bother him one bit, or so he told himself countless of times. The darkness was something he had gotten use to the moment he let him take over. It wasn't like he couldn't see the world around him, he could, but only when wide-awake. It was when the night came, and sleep was desired, the pitch-black world formed and reminded him that he was alone. That he no longer had control of what he did or said. That he had lost in order to forever feel victory in his hands that would one day hold large amounts of power.<p>

Of course, things were about to change once more. The lost feeling to be replaced with that of found. A gift that came in the form of a wish. Who had made the wish? He couldn't guess as red eyes gazed at the darkness around him, nude figure feeling the drip-drops of warm rain fall upon him, only somewhat heating the bare, fair skin. Deep black hue starting to run like ink upon that of paper when soaked by some forming of liquid, ribbons that lacked color melting and bleeding into dyes of green, blue, and gray. His curiosity was stronger than the fear he could have been feeling at that second. He had silently wanted a way to escape the pitch-black realm, so why run or become frighten by the very desire he had craved to come true?

The answer to that didn't come, he was to busy walking around, the warmhearted rain now sprinkling, the walls still dissolving and leaving nothing but an off hue of blue that remind him of the morning sky on a clear day. The light that had once been swallowing his frame now casting its radiance on the green ink that his uncovered feet sunk into with each and every step he took. Eyes suddenly taking in the fact that he was no longer as nude as the day he was born. Arms along with his upper half wore a plain long sleeved white shirt that was oddly untouched by the water the continued to pour from the crying sky above. Black basketball shorts covered his lower half, reminding him a bit of what he wore to basketball practice every now and then.

It was nice to be wearing something that made him feel not so exposed to the area that was slowly forming from the black ink that once bordered his dreams. The ink that was now a large puddle of green within moments caused his odd colored eyes to grow, while the liquid thickened, grass and flower stems coming into being. Pure white flowers that glowed, and he couldn't recall ever seeing blooming in matter of seconds. Leaving him somewhat frozen in place, a floral field encircling him immediately, leaving his lips to twitch ever so slightly into a small frown for no reason. Sure, it was nice to see life after years of darkness. Some just didn't sit right in Akashi's stomach.

Staying still, he breathed in the fresh scent of the flowers, and rain that had now stopped from falling. His red eyes shutting while the soft wind blew causing his shirt to sway lightly. Yet, a shiver never once coursed through his body. He felt warm, even if the wind seemed to pick up, the flower moving as if they were dancing with the way the air blew. It all seemed perfect, in its own odd way. Nonetheless, the world also carried a feeling of loneliness, sadness, and despair. Perhaps, emptiness was a much more accurate way to describe the emotion that filled Akashi's heart. Only to fade away unexpectedly as the sensation of someone entering the scene overflowing his senses.

It was that presence that brought Akashi to finally move. It all began with his nude feet. Toes wiggling a bit before they shifted, right foot going backward and setting the rest of his steps in motion. Within seconds his body had turn about one-eighty degrees, and facing who happened to be there. The gap between the two bodies not being close at all, but enough to taking in how the person looked, more or less. One thing the redhead teen did know was that the male in front of him was unknown, the word to describe the teen before him being, ordinary. Along with the thought that he possibly needed a little more food in his system, he seemed too thin. Of course, all these things he noticed had been in only a few seconds that he had his gaze set upon the other. A question or even words that wished to be said not coming in time.

As for Furihata, the sensation that took over his body was much different than what Seijūrō had felt. The aura that came from the redhead teen causing him to continue to shiver, and shake right where he stood. The words he had wanted to speak to hard to think about, let alone be able to leave his slightly parted lips once they were thought of. Fear. That was one of the best ways to explain what he was feeling as he looked at the male before him, brown colored eyes to hesitant to look right into red ones. Had he known this was going to be what his wish was going to bring him, he wouldn't have asked for it. Then again, he had wanted someone to give him company. A person who was everything he was not. Now all Kōki needed to do was speak, and learn. Not be afraid. Still, all he could do was tremble as he realized they wore the same thing. The only difference being that the boy who looked to be about his age happened to be wearing what looked like a crown made of thin sticks and twig. Bring Furihata to question, why? Also, of who was he was.

The answers to his questions didn't come, for the questions hadn't even left his mouth in time. His fear had kept him hushed and a quivering mess. His speech more than likely to have come out as shuddering jumble, rather than a comprehensive language that one could understand. Furthermore, when he did get a hold of himself and sucked in a deep breath, courage finally making itself known so that he could speak, the redhead's figure started to become fuzzy. As if he were part of an image on television that had become corrupted, and now came in and out of focus. Vanishing a few moments before Kōki could even mutter…

_Who are you? _

* * *

><p>Morning must have come, since the terrain that was overfilled with flowers was gone, mismatched eyes fluttering open, and registering the rhythm of his breathing. Along with the need to get up, and do all the things he normally did before getting dressed and eating breakfast. Curling his hands on the edge of the sheets that covered his body, he pulled them away, slipping out of bed minutes later to get up. An inhale coming first, only to released as he stood up, leaving his room and walking towards the bathroom. The dream from last night staying in the back of his mind while he brushed his teeth, a red and gold eye looking back at him. Reminding him that he was absolute, and would never lose…<p>

* * *

><p>Distracted was what Furihata was at that moment, thoughts far away from the task he should be doing, and more on the lines of the dreams he had that night. Sometimes to drift off to other things, like what he might need to pick up after class for dinner. Or if his mother was doing well without him at that moment. No matter what topic clouded his thinking, one thing was for sure, and it was that he wasn't doing a very good job at putting away the books he had been asked to by the school's librarian. Not that he had realized this as his right hand held onto a paperback. Slipping it into a random shelf, a loud sigh leaving him as he slumped his shoulders.<p>

Red. He couldn't say he'd ever seen someone with red hair. Well, there was Kagami Taiga. However, it wasn't the same red that he couldn't stop thinking of. It wasn't so rich in color and reminded him of a fire truck. The color seemed more raspberry? It was a shame that he didn't know how to explain it. The hue was red, but even red didn't seem like the right description. And his train of thought needed to pull away from that thinking, and focus on something else, that wasn't red, or the boy he had seen in his dream. He couldn't be real, after all. No one could or had ever entered his dreams. And if he happened to be someone from real life, then there was a good chance he will never see him again. Yet, a part of him hoped that he did see the male once more. Possibly this time be a bit braver, not tremble in fear, and actually speak up. Get things rolling, and make a friend. A scary friend, who seemed more like an emperor, than a normal human being, but those were things that didn't matter. Maybe… Even the more fearful people could be kind, right?

Teeth bit and pulled at Kōki's lip, another book being misplaced. His attention now on the thought of his mother. Wondering if she wasn't too bored due to be stuck in bed. Along with asking himself if she hadn't done anything crazy again like she had a week ago. Neither he nor his family wished to see her in the hospital again. If there was one thing that Furihata didn't ever wish to lose, it was his mother. He didn't believe he could handle it. Not with the fact that he was so attached to her, she was after all the reason he didn't mind being seen as simple or ordinary. The woman was one of the few people who could actually see and understand how amazing he was. Along with teach him things that caused him to stand out a little more. He couldn't lose her, his father or elder brother… So the thought of red took over once again, he didn't need depressing thoughts.

Sighing once more, he took hold of another hardback that had been resting on the metal cart that was filled with other forms of literature, a voice rang out the moment he raised it to the tall bookshelf. Hand letting go of the hardback within seconds to fall to the ground, his body jumping at least five feet off the ground, because of the unexpected tone. All right, that was a bit of an exaggeration. However, Furihata had jumped, a small scream leaving him as his hand clutched his heart that he couldn't remember ever beating so far.

"Furihata-kun, are you feeling fine?" That bland, and rather emotionless voice could only belong to one person. Someone Kōki should be used to by now coming out of nowhere and scaring him yet wasn't. Turning slightly, Furihata's brown eyes were wide, hands still up against his chest as the teen that had spoke started back waiting for an answer. And more than likely smiling in the back of his mind for once again causing someone fright with his lack of presences.

"Kuroko-kun! P-please don't do that again," The brunet's reactions seemed a bit delayed, shoulders dropping as he relaxed a little, a deep exhale escaping from his frame. He was still getting his heart's beat under control. A little voice in the back of his head telling him that some day Kuroko was going to cause some random human a heart attack, as well as their death. Finally calming down, the teen spoke to the slightly shorter one, "Y-yes… well kind of, I've just have a lot on my mind. I'm sorry."

There had been no need for the apology. It had just slipped out, a small habit he needed to get rid of. Except now was not the time to think about that, or even say sorry for saying sorry. Furihata needed to get his thoughts in order, also put his focus on what Kuroko was saying. Not that the other male said much, but that didn't mean Kōki had the right to ignore him. It didn't sit right with him to be rude. With a single nod, dull tone spoke once again, causing Kōki to question how the teen could speak in such a way. It would be darn near impossible if he had tried to talk like that himself, "I understand, would you like to talk about it?"

"I… I don't wish to be a bother," Kōki confessed, setting his thinking back in order, a part of him deeply unsure if he should tell Kuroko about his dream or not. He feared that he might sound crazy, and in a way, he could guess he was. If one thinks about it, dreams are just dreams, right? There's no way they could be real, even if they felt real, and he was able to take control of them in ways that most people couldn't when it came to their dreams. That and as much as he did trust Kuroko, he rather keep such things to himself. At least, until he was sure that the redhead male he had seen last night was real or not.

Then at the same time, it wasn't only the redhead he had seen in his dreams that was bothering him. It was his mother and her sickness as well. How due to her being unable to do what she normally did, he felt like had let the team down by leaving to take care of her. Even if he knew his family should always come first. He had so much going through his head, and he didn't want to bombard Kuroko of all people with all his issues and troubles. They were not worth it, and it was best if he just found a way solve them himself. That way he could be more adult like, despite being only sixteen-years-old. Then again, he wanted to talk. Talking was good for a person… He honestly didn't know what to do at this point.

Of course, Kuroko could see that something was bothering the mousy haired teen. And a part of him had also wanted to gently push him to speak out, not hold something in. He knew Furihata hadn't been all there ever since he'd left the basketball club, but at the same time, he didn't want to force him to speaking, or upsetting him further more. So he made sure to word it, along with reassure the teen that he wasn't any trouble, "You're no bother. However, I won't ponder or force you to speak." His voice was still empty, yet he knew that his teammate could see beyond his pitch, and what he meant.

"Ah, thank you Kuroko-kun," Grateful, that was the very emotion that flooded Furihata at that moment. He had many reasons as to why, the main being he could speak out, admit to some things, and get rid of a bit of stress. Sure, he still didn't want to bother the light-haired male with silly things. But, this wasn't silly, in spite of telling himself again and again that it was. So, he spoke, not knowing that Kuroko was happy that he was doing so. Sure, the shadow wasn't all too sure how he could help, but he knew it was better if Kōki didn't hold all his stress and troubles in.

"I… I've been feeling a bit upset. I guess I'm still not happy about leaving the basketball club. I really love basketball, and the season started not to long ago. B-but ever since my mother was in that terrible car accident, she'd been too sick to get out of bed or do much around the house. She's so restless, she opened up the stitching her in right leg once again." The mousy haired teen sighed, catching his breath before he began to speak again. Forming leaning against the bookshelf as he did so, the look Kuroko gave him being one that told him to go on, "I would love to keep playing, and she's told me again, again that I don't have to leave the club..." There was another pause, it was short lived, but enough for Furihata to sort out his thoughts.

"Y-yet, I know that if I were to stay, she'll push herself to do things around the house since no one at home would have time. I just don't want to let the team down, I promised to help in becoming number one in Japan, but now I can't keep the promise… I'm sorry…" Everything he'd been thinking about, and more flooded out, he's unsure if it had been right to say or not. Then again, he felt this massively huge weight was now off his shoulder, and being lifted away, even if for a few moments. It was that feeling that brought just a teeny tiny smile to his face, but overall it'd been unseen. After all, the only person there was Kuroko, and the shorter teen wasn't one to point out small details that were actually bigger than they looked.

"Furihata-kun," Kuroko was about to speak when suddenly a large, and heavy arm was placed atop of his head, cutting off what he was about to say to the burnet who's eyes had grown a bit wider. There was no need to look up and see whose arm was weighing him down belonged to. Kuroko knew very well that only one person would do such a thing to him without shame or thinking of the consequences. Such consequences being a four finger jab to the ribs, without any mercy shown. Another clue was that the person talked loudly, not know what an inside voice happened to be. So when adding everything up, Kuroko knew it was Kagami who had shown himself suddenly and unexpectedly.

"Furihata, do what you need to do. Your mother is sick, right? You want to take care of her, don't you?" Kōki nodded at Kagami's words, while Kuroko kept a blank face, a hint of irritation flashing in his light blue colored eyes. The redhead's arm was getting heavy, and the smaller teen didn't wish to shrink, let alone become shorter than he already was. Such a silly motion slightly made Kōki feel sorry for Kuroko. Or should he feel bad for Kagami? He didn't know as he noticed Kuroko's right eye twitch a tiny bit. However, he knew this was Kagami's fault, because he either didn't seem to notice Kuroko's off mood or was hoping for a death wish that was to be granted soon.

Yet, there was a ray of light that might save Kagami. That light being that he was trying to make Furihata feel better, and make the teen understand that some things were out of the burnet's control. Along with making sure he knew they didn't blame him, and that he'd always be part of the team. Although at the moment he couldn't join them and play, "Then stop worrying about the team, we'll make sure to become number one is Japan for you! All you need to do is make sure your mother gets well enough to go back to her usual lifestyle so that you can come back to us. You'll always be part of be part of the team, don't forget that Furihata!"

There had been joy and excitement in the last few words Kagami had spoken. A new fire burning in his red colored eyes, he now had another reason for himself and the team to become number one. He wouldn't let Kōki down! They would do this, and show everyone what Seirin's basketball club was made of! Yes! Of course, leave it to Kuroko to drop water upon Kagami's flame, and turn into to an old married couple quarrel without meaning to. Or perhaps the shadow had known the cause and effect of his words. Furihata wasn't sure as he blinked, and watched the redhead's reaction to Kuroko's bland, and expressionless words that held some truth in them, "Kagami-kun can sure be embarrassing sometimes."

"Oi! What's what suppose to mean?!" There was anger to hide how embarrassed Kagami was and felt. Such actions causing Kōki to laugh a little, leading the redhead to glare at him as he worked his knuckles into Kuroko's skull. Kuroko ignored his light, the expression on his face still as dull as ever. Or so it seemed. If one looked close enough, behind that plain stare there was a tiny smile that had appeared on his face as the taller male messed up his hair. It was these little unseen things that oddly enough Kōki noticed, Kagami's speech repeating in his head. It hadn't been powerful, or amazedly said, nonetheless Kagami had made it more than clear that even if he couldn't be there or help out in games, he was still considered part of the basketball team. Knowing that took one part of his worries away. All he had to think about was making sure his mother didn't get worse, and that male in his dreams… the first priority being his mother.

"Furihata-kun, please take care." Even though the male with light blue hair had not said much, Kōki didn't mind. He understood what Koroko meant. He could read between the lines of Kuroko's expressions and vocal tone unlike most. So with a smile, he leaned down and picked up the book he had dropped, reading the barcode to make sure he knew were it was going to go. He needed to focus on his job and stop letting his worries get the best of him or distracted from school, and other things that were also important. He also didn't want his grades to suffer. It would only bring questioning from his parents. And the last thing he wished for was to explain what he had to Kuroko to them. He didn't need to become another issue in their household, not that he would be considered one, but he still believe he was one. Silly how his mind works at times. Maybe if he got himself a girlfriend he wouldn't have so many worries. Oh, if only he knew how foolish such an idea was. With a grin, he looked up at duo, words leaving his lips as he gave a nod, showing he listened to the things that have been said to him. Along with appreciated them, "I will, thank you."

Exchanging a few more words, Furihata watched Kuroko leave, Kagami on his tail. Relief seemed to flood him, it was nice to know that two of his teammates understood his situation, and were not mad at him for something he couldn't control. With a sigh, he placed the book in his hand onto the shelf, this time where it belonged. Only moments later the librarian coming over to inform him that class was about to start and that he should get his things ready to go so that he wouldn't be late. Along with mentioning that if he saw Kuroko, to deliver the message to him as well. Giving a small bow, and a thank you, Kōki headed out to class a little after, bag in hand and the color red still in his mind. The thought of what his mother, father, and older brother would like to dinner gently pushing the hue away from his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Night came much quicker than Akashi had expected it to, sleeping taking over only a little after he had put himself to bed, eyes shutting tight as he had done so. Nonetheless, he couldn't say that he actually slept. Not with how the dark world he was use to seeing was once again that endless looking field of flowers. There must have been something wrong if he was experiencing the same dream once again. It was that, or his conscious happened to be trying to tell him something. Too bad he didn't believe in silly things like analyzing dreams, and their possible meanings. He knew very well, that dreams were nothing more than a series of thoughts and images that occurred in one's mind while they slept. He knew all this, but a tiny part of him wondered and hoped for an explanation.<p>

Reason as to why wouldn't come, or make itself known. If the redhead wanted answers, he had to search around the area he had landed himself in once again for them. This was another thing that Seijūrō knew, and understood. Which, must had been the cause that lead the male to raise his bare feet, and begin his descent through the flowers that gently glowed, its light soft. With each and every step that Akashi took, another question rang in his mind. How long would it take to reach the end? That one question brought upon more things that wished to be replied. Would he see human life once again? Was there more to this world than just flowers? Also, how many times would he have this dream? Red stands of hair shifted as he shook his head, brushing all his thoughts away. He didn't need them at the moment. All he needed was a way out of the field. The same white color gets boring after a while.

As if something had been reading his thoughts, a change occurred, bring a pause to his steps, leaving him to stand still as he looked right into honey, gold colored orbs of a large beast. His heart rate picked up a bit. He was human after all, so fear was something that struck him as he took in the fact that there was indeed a massive male lion before him. Its structure as still as his own, their eyes only to look away from one another each time they happened to blink. Exhaling, it had been Akashi who moved first. He didn't take off in a run, nor did he scream or try to attack. His just body took him forward with each step he took, slowly getting closer to the lion that had yet to move. It had been after a while the beast finally took action. The mammal didn't strike the human. It had only shifted its head as if to say, follow me, before taking off into a quick pace run.

Akashi did just that, legs working harder than they had during practice that evening or any before that. Lungs functioning far more than normal, all in the name of keeping up with the untamed creature that escorted the way to a new location, possibly somewhere way from the floral meadow which was driving Seijūrō mad. He needed an escape, so he ran, bare feet causing a splash with each step they took. Grass being flattened, feet crushing it down, while hands at times swung outward to making way through the flowers that at times reached up to his shoulders or higher. He couldn't stay still, he didn't want too. So he chased the lion and forced his body to work. He was running endless, or so it seemed. He didn't plan to stop, not until he came to an end. There had to be more than grass, water, and flowers, more to this world that he was dreaming again.

Funny, first he wanted anything but darkness, and now he was starting to wish for the darkness to take over his surroundings again.

He was losing his mind with each plant that his gaze took in. And who could blame him? White lilies had been the flower that flooded the casket of his mother when she had passed away. It was no wonder he hadn't noticed what kind of flower it had been the first time he laid his sight on them. He hadn't wanted to remember their name or what they meant to him. Now, it was all he could think about as he moved his body forward, beast still in sight. He wouldn't lose. He would keep up no matter what, just as long as he came to an end. A place that wouldn't frequently take him back to the day that he learned what the real meaning of losing had represented and felt like. Now all he needed was his wish to come true or the dark ink to stain and taint his surrounding like it use to. At this point, he'd take anything, but the thought of his mother and white lilies.

Whether it was a gift of god or not, didn't matter. All that did was that he had each the edge of the meadow. His body drenched in sweat from the run seemed to have taken days. He wasn't the only one tired, the lion that had taken him there was out of breath, panting as if it had been forced to join the hunt for food. Grinning, Akashi's chest rose up with his inhale, going down slowly soon after while his hands were clutching his knees. He needed to get control of his breathing. Along with clam his body down. Now if only he had water to drink. Shaking his head, he looked over at the lion. The large beast fading into sparkling dust and a door the color of gold now standing where the lion use to be. If Akashi had been one of the many men his father worked with, he was positive he would have been seeing only money sighs, instead of a way out. So he took the handle, opening the door that would lead to his escape.

Snow. Endless amounts of ice and snow were what hid behind the gold door. A shiver never came as the teen made his way into the new landscape, feet still bare, but not once feeling the chill that they should be. His body was, and stayed warm, which was slightly strange, because like the night before, he was in nothing but a white shirt and black basketball shorts. That alone wasn't enough to keep him safe or protected from the freezing temperatures, but still, he didn't feel cold. Then again, it was a dream, so as much as he wanted to question why, he put his thoughts away. Legs once again moving, and taking him somewhere. Where was he going? He couldn't say as he continued to walk, sight looking around. He was fascinated by ice structures and how the land was more than just snow. It was actually a huge amusement park made of ice and snow. The area was so unlike anything he had ever seen before, leaving him in awe. Although the emotion wasn't expressed on his features for someone to see.

If the redhead male had been paying more attention to where he was going, and not the mesmerizing scenery, he could have prevented the next set of actions. Within seconds, Seijūrō found himself letting out a small verbal sound as he tripped. His now clam, but still sweating body falling forward and down the end of a cliff, more than likely to his death. However, luck must have been on his side, for he only crashed into thick ice, form in no time sliding down, hands and feet unable to bring a stop to the motion. Red eyes wide, showing that human side of him once again. They indicated fear and uncertainty, things he wouldn't so easily show to people. Of course, since there wasn't anyone around, his body happened to be freely revealing everything he should not, and he let it happen.

Breathing in the fresh scent, he told himself to enjoy the ride down the long, twisted slide that was made of clear, frozen ice. An out of character thought coming to mind, but not putting it to action. Just because he was alone, didn't mean he could act like a child. He was an Akashi, there for he needed to be and act mature, his dreams being no exception of that fact. Yet, the thought lingered, told him to be himself for once, throw his hands up in the air, and scream in delight. He was allowed to be happy. He was free in his dreams, just as long as the lilies didn't appear to him again.

Knowing all this, Akashi still didn't act on his thoughts. He just slid, eyes growing, and arms attending to protect himself as his body crashed into a large block of ice. There was no pain. He wasn't even in the winter wonderland anymore. All he knew was that he was falling. And if things were anything like they have been all night, then when he would make contact with the ground, he wouldn't feel pain. His body however didn't make impact with the dirt floor, his fall simply slowed down until he was sitting gently on a red-orange leaf. The maple leaf making him feel small as he sat upon it, view allowing him to catch sight of the same teen he had seen the other night. This time they were closer, and Akashi watched the brunet as he trembled in fright, a smirk coming to his face out of habit.

* * *

><p>Kōki had just entered his dream, and there he was, the same redhead for the night before. Crown made of twigs and sticks still atop of his head, the clothing on his form was normal and nothing like what a true emperor would wear. But none of that mattered, not when his aura caused the brunet to shiver and shake. Words he wanted to say once again having a hard time in escaping. They were caught in his throat. At this, Furihata felt like a coward, he shouldn't be so scared of a teen that was about his age. It wasn't like he was going to hurt him. The redhead boy just gave off that feeling, and nothing more. Right? The brunet's teeth took a hard grip of his bottom lip, fingers digging into the fabric of his black shorts. He was frightened, but he was also brave. He just needed a little more time to bring out that feature that hid within him.<p>

After all, this was his world, and he didn't plan to let some random teenager to take it over. Yes, he had been the one who asked for such a person to come. However, that didn't mean anything. He wanted a friend, not someone to rule over him or his dreams. So with a deep inhale and brows going from their natural state and into a frown, he spoke. Tone loud, no hint of panic or terror being show as he spoke. He even had a decent control of his body, the shaking not as visible as it had been. He was going to get answers. The first being the one that had been ringing in his head since the moment he woke up.

"Who are you?"

The smirk never once left Akashi's lips, his interest in the brunet growing the moment he spoke, voice demanding and powerful. It had been different from the way anyone had ever spoken to him before. Refreshing. That was one way of putting the way Akashi felt as his body leaned forward so that it would slip down the leaf, his bare feet to meet with the dusty, dirty ground. However, the teen didn't stand, he just allowed his voice to pour into the air, and present to the brunet before him who he was, and hopefully get the male's name in return.

"I am _," His answer where he had said his name had been nothing but air, leaving the redhead teen whom still somewhat sat upon a large leaf frozen. What was going on? Why couldn't he speak?! He tired to say his name again and again, nothing coming out each time that he had spoken his name. Breathing out, his pale left hand quickly reaching up for his neck and caressing it gently, shock barley written on his face.

Had he gone mute?

§•_** Chapter One: Forward-**_ END •§

* * *

><p>AN: Ah… Where to start? I have no idea. A special thanks to the lovely Bree ; v; I honestly wouldn't have gotten this chapter done if it wasn't for her being so kind to me, and being excited to read this. I just hope you all enjoyed. Anyways, please let me know what you think, and whether this is worth continuing or not. Um… I will update once or twice a month… I am unsure. Um… that is all. Thank you all n vn<p> 


End file.
